


Letters to Me

by rainymemoire



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainymemoire/pseuds/rainymemoire
Summary: Mao and Nazuna we're done with their work for the fan meeting held by Ra*bits and Trickstar, as he was unloading gifts and letters from fans, he wasn't expecting for Nazuna to act this way because of the letter that Nazuna handed him for him to read.
Relationships: Isara Mao/Nito Nazuna
Kudos: 3





	Letters to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Rain here, this is a re-upload of my entry for #ESrareshipweek for Day 1 ; Dreams. I wanted to upload it here so that I'll never lose a copy of this. Enjoy reading!

The handshake and fan meeting event for both Ra*bits and Trickstar had finally ended, all of the members of said groups were packing up and sorting out all the gifts they had received from their supporters and fans from over the years. The other members said their goodbye’s and finally left the dressing room, leaving Nazuna and Mao behind.    
  
The blonde noticed that Mao was reading the letters already, from Nazuna’s perspective he understood Mao was busy with personal things and including work around the Square office. His lips curled into a smile, and he giggled as he decided to sit down beside Mao, who’s sitting on the couch of the room as he was sorting out all of the letters and going through everything that’s written within.    
  
“Oh?” The redhead stopped for a moment, his gaze automatically fixated on Nazuna as soon as Mao saw him sitting beside him. He wondered why he haven’t left the room yet, Mao knew Nazuna was also busy with his own personal matters, like school that he thought of when he thought about what could cause Nazuna to be away from Ra*bits for a few months.    
  
He didn't have to judge or anything, he just sighed and proceeded with his question.    
  
“What are you doing here Nazuna, I thought you already left the room?” Mao asked, as he placed down the letters on the desk as he decided to take a break from reading and to talk with the smaller male who’s sitting beside him.    
  
The blonde couldn’t help but to giggle, and to smile brightly as he always does with his performances. Nazuna just held Mao’s hands, gripping and squeezing on it softly.    
  
“You see Maakun? I watched you grow up over the years, from the time where you are about to disband Ra*bits, to the time where you just started to soften up towards me and...How we became close to each other.”    
  
Nazuna grabbed something from his pocket, it was a letter. Mao blushed, well, in a sense because he wasn’t expecting something from the person who admires him for all the hard work he had done for the past years.    
  
“Ahaha..~ Are you telling me to read this, Nazuna?”    
  
He just nodded to Mao’s response.    
  
“Alright, I’ll read it just for you, alright?” He smiled, giving a quick peck on Nazuna’s cheek.    
  
Mao opens the cute stationary, decorated with stars, similar to what Trickstar has an aesthetic motif with. As he reads the contents of the letter, he was actually about to tear up with what Nazuna had written with all of his feelings in this letter. He never felt so touched and warm as he reads it all throughout.    
  
‘Mao,    
  
When I’m hurt, envious, or even jealous and even when I’m starting to crumble up once more with how I deal with my problems. Your singing and the way you perform brings me and takes me back to the song where I call comfort. You’ve become a huge comfort for me ever since I’ve left my past all behind, and I thank you for that.’    
  
This passage made Mao realize that there are people out there who rely on him not just because he’s a hard worker, because he’s needed like every human does. He placed the letter down and he looked at Nazuna with a very soft gaze, the gaze that passes through his own eyes through the blonde’s glittering rubies.    
  
“What made you write this, silly rabbit?” He giggled, as he just stared in front of him waiting for Nazuna’s reply regarding this matter.   
  
Nazuna’s answer was simple, so simple that it convinced Mao within a snap.    
  
“I wrote this because I want you to realize that not just being with you is also my dream...My dream is to make you the happiest partner in the future!” He smiled brightly, hugging the redhead in his arms tightly. Making sure that his warmth would never leave him again.    
  
Mao was astonished? Surprised? Embarrassed and all the other feelings that he’s starting to feel over Nazuna’s remark. It was so surreal that someone who’s his senior, someone who’s dating him and considers his partner, or well, a boyfriend could say such things.    
  
He blushed and he just laughed throughout his words.    
  
“That’s your dream? Is this why you gave me a letter regarding this? You’re so funny, dear. I also have the same dream as you.” He said, pulling away from Nazuna’s hug as Mao shifted himself by pressing his forehead against his, nuzzling his tip of his nose for intimacy.    
  
The two giggled, laughed as they were spending their sweet moment in this room just the two of them alone, rather in their humble little home. Nazuna didn’t mind that Mao was returning his affection, he found it admirable that someone like him, who was cold and strict before, could have this side hidden within him.    
  
“Then Maakun…”    
  
“Will you let me stay beside you till we reach that world we both dream of?”    
  
Mao lets out his most genuine laugh, the laugh that Nazuna always loves hearing and would never get tired of.    
  
“Ahaha~! Of course, of course! It’s not like we’re gonna separate ways without any proper reasoning, right? As long as we talk about what’s bothering us both we should be fine..”   
  
“What I think is that communication and talking to one another is what makes a relationship going and strong. And I thank you for being patient with me as I may have a hard time expressing how I feel towards you from time to time.”    
  
Mao was right though, Nazuna couldn’t believe how much he grew up ever since they met from their fateful encounter.    
  
“That’s right, Maakun...From now on, let’s make every moment spent together with us both fun and memorable! Something that no one could ever replace.” He smiled, kissing his lips as he stood up and helping out with carrying all the items home.    
  
“Let’s return home now.”    
  
Mao nodded, and he carried everything out and they both left the room. Ironically, the two didn’t realize that they left their matching rings inside the room. They’ll both come back later to get it right? For now, in their minds they just wanted to spend time with each other’s company the entire day. 


End file.
